bsonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Garena Blackshot Online Wiki
'Garena Blackshot Online ' BlackShot Online is a MMOFPS with exhilarating gameplay action, with a unique partnering system with partner's view unlike any other FPS games and is developed by Veritgo Games, published by Ntreev and highly recommended by Garena. 'Story' The old world ended at precisely 11:22pm, on the fourth of December, 2033. In the preceding decade, advances in human cloning had led to the development of the ultimate weapon - the expendable human clone soldier. Mass produced in cloning factories, and armed with the type of organic intelligence that robots could never match, these clones replaced traditional soldiers at the frontline. Unlike previous conflicts, wars over dwindling resources could now be waged cheaply, and without the ethical constraint of the previous wars. Nations begun aggressively expanding their borders, seeking more resources to create an ever bigger clone army. The entire planet soon became embroiled in an unprecedented world war. Until 11:02pm, on the fourth of December, 2033. In their final moments of desperation, besieged by millions upon millions of clone soldiers, one nuclear-armed superpower launched all of their nuclear arsenal. Before the last missile left its silo, the hair-trigger automated defense systems of every other nuclear superpower responded in kind. Millions of nuclear-tipped missiles flew past one another in mid-flight. Anti-missile defenses spewed forth, but no superpower had an adequate defense against everyone else. According to the survivors, the skies turned red as some of the missiles were intercepted... ... and at precisely 11:22pm, on the fourth of December, 2033 - the remaining missiles struck their targets. With the mutual destruction of the old governments, the power they once held was now distributed amongst surviving military factions. Mostly made up of real human armies who had sought shelter in underground command posts, they soon aligned themselves with the major corporations that emerged from the ashes. Equipped with only old world weaponry that survived in the underground bunkers, these armies for hire would soon become embroiled in the next big battle between the corporations - the race to rebuild the human clone soldier. 'FACTIONS IN THE NEW WORLD' Mercenaries - 'Blackshot is one of the world's leading mercenary groups. Bound by a strict code of conduct, Blackshot mercenaries are expected to fulfil the terms of their contract to the letter, as stipulated by their employers. As Blackshot is a large multinational group, there have been many cases where Blackshot mercenaries were employed by the opposing corporations. In every case, it has been a fight to the death. 'CORPORATION Gaia Inc (Gaia) - 'he post-apocalyptic energy conglomerate that owns the majority of nuclear reactors found on every continent. This gives Gaia an abnormally large influence in the affairs of every New World government, as everyone is dependent on them for their energy production. Gaia is an active participant in the recovery of Old World technology, and in the research and development of new ways to produce energy. Its nuclear reactor facilities and research laboratories are often the sites for bloody skirmishes. '''The Cloners - '''This corporation owns all of the surviving cloning factories. Unlike the Old World superpowers, they are dependent on other companies such as Gaia for energy to produce their clones. Given the wanton destruction of natural resources in the nuclear exchange, the current scarcity of material and technological know-how has resulted in only a very limited number of clones to be produced. These current clones are also less adept on the battlefield relative to their Old World counterparts, since Old World clone command centres that housed all the advanced clone technology were the first to be destroyed in the nuclear showdown. The Cloners are aggressively pursuing cloning technology, and often employ mercenaries to defend what remaining cloning installations it possesses. 'Characters 'Default -' *Adam Garcia *Vanessa Green *Travis Banner *Cathy Finn 'Others -' *'Nina - She is notable for her voluptuous yet powerful build.' *'Isabelle - Belittle not this woman, as you will find her never running out of ammo during a gun fight' *'US Airbourne - They were mass produced and trained to kill' *'Germany Army - The Nazis perfect soldier,the german army' *'US Marine - With their expertise in weapon handling,taking down a target is just too easy' ' Usmarine.jpg Germany.jpg Usairbourne.jpg Avatar-nina.jpg Avatar-isabelle.jpg ' Game Modes Search And Destroy Claim victory by eliminating all your opponents! The attacking team will plant bombs to wipe out the opposing team and the latter must foil their plans to do so... even if it means sacrificing their lives! Search And Destroy Infinite Have a bombalicious time with Search and Destroy Infinite (SD-I), where you can plant/defuse bombs as many times as required until time runs out. Failed to stop the explosion or got gunned down by the opposing time? Fret not, respawn again and seek your sweet revenge! Each team will have the chance to play both offense and defense sides so pump out that alert meter soldier, because the team with the most successful bomb explosion wins! Team Flag Match The objective of this mode is simple - capture your opponent's flag to win. Work together with your team mates and slug it out on the battle field to snatch your opponent's flag from their base to your own. Each successful capture earns you 5 points while every successful kill earns you 1 point. The team who earns the designated number of points first or the most points before time runs out wins! Team Death Match Kill or be killed in this exhilarating mode! Show no mercy as you hunt down your oppoenents and send them to the land of the dead. Want to up the difficulty a notch? Then limit the use of weapons in each round - be it melee, sniper, riifle or pistol only. Each headshot you made shall increase your HP by 25. Talk about a challenge! Bunker Defense Defend your fortress against the never-ending onslaught of enemies in this Player Vs Environment (PVE) mode. Play alone or combine your effort with up to 3 other players to take down terrorists and attackers before they breach the defense! 'Maps' Search And Destroy *Broken City I *Hans Cargo *Red Mansion *Sandstorm II *Titan Valley I Search And Destroy Infinite *Hans Cargo *Roppongi Team Flag Match *Core Project *Main Street *Xi-Tang Blues *Sandstorm I *The Hunting *Broken City II Team Death Match *Gallery *Lost Temple *Panic Space *Titan Valley II Bunker Defense *Daybreak 'Weapons' Assault Rifles *AK-47 *AUG *Browning *Car-15 *Famas *Galil *G36 *HK416 *K2 *M16A1 *M3 Super90 *M4A1 *M4 Super90 *SCAR *Spas-12 *Type64 *Type89 *XM8 Sub Machine Guns *AKS74 *MP5 *MP5KPDW *MP7 *P90 *UMP *UZI Sniper Rifles *AWP *Barrett *Cheytac *Dragunov *M110 SASS *M21 *M24 *PSG1 Secondary *Desert Eagle *Glock 21 *Glock 18 *SWM 500 Melee *Candy Cane *Chainsaw *Combat Knife *Hatchet *Jungle Knife *Kukri *Meat Hammer *Ruyi Stick *Wrench Category:Browse